Establishing a Transfusion Medicine Program at The Ohio State University will enhance the teaching curriculum of the College of Medicine by the educational products developed as a part of this Program. New educational courses include a Behavioral Sciences Mini-module on the role, behavior and motivation of donors for first year medical students; a computer assisted instruction (CAI) module covering transfusion medicine for second year medical students; a series of research seminars in transfusion medicine, yearly Grand Rounds in Pediatrics, Medicine, Surgery and Obstetrics and Gynecology and Community Hospitals, yearly multidisciplinary continuing medical education symposia, yearly two-way audiovisual teleconferences for continuing medical education, three-month off-quarter transfusion medicine clerkships for medical students, and a CAI module in clinical decision making for residents and faculty. Other curricular offerings include: elective clerkships and rotations for medical students and residents in transfusion medicine, a training program for pathology residents, and a lecture/discussion module in transfusion medicine for second year medical students. The curriculum plans include new offerings in Transfusion Medicine from first year medical students through to practicing physicians. The Transfusion Medicine Program will be represented to over 1,000 medical students, 300 residents, and 500 practicing physicians during the period of the the Award. A brochure on the curriculum in transfusion medicine will also be developed. The systematic evaluation planned will ensure the highest quality of the curricular programs. The Program Director will also develop skills as an educator through continuing education and working with the Education experts who serve as consultants. Twenty-seven hours of Transfusion Medicine teaching will be added to the curriculum for graduate and undergraduate programs as a result of this award.